Ryan's first day of school
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Sequel to Becoming a parent Santana style! Title says it all Pezberry


**This is a sequel to becoming a Parent Santana style! I had quite a few people review and/or favourite this so i thought why not do another. This is about Ryan's first day at school. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Santana was awoken by something jumping on the bed. She groaned and resisted the urge to shout at the intruder, instead she cuddled up to the warmth beside her.

"Fiwst say of school, fiwst day or school, fiwst day of school."Said a little boy in a sing song.

"Go away."Muttered Santana.

"Aww but Mum! It's my fiwst day of school." whined the boy.

"I heard you the first time you said it." she muttered angrily burying her face in the shoulder in front of her.

"Awww..." the little boy huffed and got off the bed.

"It's okay Ryan, mummy's up." smiled Rachel slipping out of the covers. Santana groaned at the loss of contact."Mum's just a little grumpy in the morning."

The little boy giggled before running off down the stairs.

"Just 'cause your a morning person, doesn't mean everyone else is." growled the Latina hugging the pillow that Rachel was previously lying on.

Rachel couldn't halp but think how adorable Santana looked at that moment."You getting up soon?" she asked, slipping on a pair of jeans and a top. She ran her hands through her hair before slipping on her socks.

"Come back to bed." came the taller girl's muffled voice.

The diva smiled a genuine smile."I can't. school starts in a hour." she sighed. She really _really _wanted to go back to bed.

"Come lie down for a bit then, it's not like schools important or anything."

"Santana!" scolded Rachel.

The Latina sighed and kicked the sheets off of her."Fine! I'm getting up."

The shorter girl grinned and gave her a loving peck on the lips before sprinting off down the stairs to get Ryan sorted.

Santana groaned and rubbed her eyes. _I hate mondays._

* * *

Once she was dressed, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Rachel and Ryan were eating toast at the table, there was another plate set out with a cup of coffee. She smiled a little and immediately gulped down the much needed drink.

"Wow mum!" Shouted Ryan in awe."That was gone in like five seconds!" He showed his left hand with all five digits stretched out.

"It's because your mum's awesome." She smirked ruffling the boys light brown hair.

Ryan was four years old, nearly five with light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. His skin was slightly tanned and he could sing, he could _really _sing. Just like his mother smiled Santana as she watched the two giggle at something Ryan had done.

"You excited?" asked Rachel, gathering her's and Ryan's plate and putting them in the sink. It was then Santana realized she hadn't even touched her food. She quickly gathered a slice and took a bite.

"Yep." laughed Ryan, smoothing down his hair.

"You do remember the rules don't you?" asked Santana, giving him a expectant look.

The boy nodded enthusiastically whilst Rachel just rolled her eyes."Don't talk about Mummy cuz others might get j-jealous of her career as a actress, don't rwaise your hand to answer any question, stick up for yourself, make lots and lots and lots and lots of fweinds and don't join any stupid clubs."

"Ryan!" scolded Rachel."You shouldn't use words like that! What _are _you teaching him Santana."

The Latina looked at her innocently."How to be popular... Not like you'd know anything about that anyway." She smirked.

The diva huffed."Go put on your shoes Ryan, We're leaving in a bit."

Ryan grinned before running out of the room."Yiipppeee."

"That kids crazy." muttered the taller girl.

Rachel glared at her."That's our son your talking about."

Santana glanced at her."Exactly."

* * *

"Can we go now? Canwecanwecanwecanwe! i want to go Now!" Whined Ryan, jumping up and down on the spot impatiently.

Rachel sighed in frustration and slipped on her coat."Yes we're going."

"Yaaay!"

Santana looked bored as she too put on her coat."Right come on! I can't wait to get rid of you for the day."

That only caused the little boy to whine more. She smirked a little as Rachel tutted at her before ushering the boy out the front door.

* * *

"I'm going school! I'm going school! I'm going school!"

Santana wanted to slam her forehead against the steering wheel, the kid was driving her _insane_! And by the looks of it, he was driving Rachel insane too.

"Can you be quiet for just a sec?" she asked the singing boy. Seriously he was becoming more crazier then Rachel every day.

"Nope." smiled Ryan, obviously enjoying irritating her.

"How about we play a game." Suggested Rachel.

The Latina narrowed her eyes at the diva. _oh she was so dead when they get home._

_"_A game a game a game!" chanted the boy.

Santana was about to wring the smaller girls neck when a idea suddenly came to her, causing her to smile."Ok... How about the first person who speaks has to do the washing up for a week."

Rachel smiled proudly at her, It instantly lifted up her mood.

"Yeah ok!"

She shared a look with the diva."Ok starting from now."

They didn't hear a peep for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"We're here!" smiled Ryan as the pulled into the car park.

"Ahh your doing the washing up for a week." smirked Santana.

The little boy nodded his head."Who cares! I'm going school!"

Rachel giggled a little before getting out the car, not before giving the Latina a kiss.

"Bye mum." smiled Ryan as he opened the car door.

"Hold on."

The boy hesitated before shutting the door again."I-i'm sorry for annoying you mum." He said sadly.

The Latina smirked. She could still make people cower in fear."Good. Where's my good bye kiss?" she was about to pout but thought better. _Bad ass's don't pout._

Ryan giggled at the look on his mum's face and gave her a quick peck on the cheek."I love you mum. bye." He said before getting out the car and taking his mummy's hand.

Santana watched as they entered the building. _life was sooooo good!_

_

* * *

_

**Did you like it? Should a do another sequel for this? Please tell me what you thought :) **


End file.
